Forgive
by hellokittycat
Summary: Set after Sonic X Episode 42. Amy walking home after Sam and Sonic left her.


(Set after Sonic X episode 42 A Date To Forget)

A pink hedgehog sits watching the sunset against the splashing water in front of her. This hedgehog was none other than Amy Rose. After her date with Sam, she found herself miles away from home hungry, tired and upset. Instead of the perky happy-go-lucky girl, there sat a deflated girl with a defeated look upon her face.

"I thought today would be perfect, but as always it turns out to be a disaster. All I wanted to do was hang out with Sonic is that too much to ask?" Amy thought she bent her head down and thought some more. " Sometimes I wonder what's the point in chasing him? Why do I have so much faith in him when he leaves me alone, hurting me in the process?"

"You know why," her brain told her. " Its because he never let's you down. He's always there when you need him the most. He always makes sure your safe and protected."

"But maybes thats the problem," Amy argued with her conscious. "Maybe he only does it because he's for-filling his role of being the hero. Which means, he really doesn't care about me."

This thought runs through the pink hedgehog and she buried her head into her hands and began to sob lightly.

"He really doesn't care about me," she whispered. Suddenly, she raised her head tears streaming down her face.

"FINE!" She yelled to the ocean. " I GIVE UP! I DON"T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

She sits there, breathing heavily for several seconds, before dragging her tired body and setting off for the Thorndyke Manor.

***

After his race with Sam, (defeating him easily) Sonic raced back to the Manor. He headed straight for his room and collapsed on his bed.

"Man, what a day!" He said to himself.

"Mr Sonic?" came a soft voice

Sonic sat up to find Cream and Cheese but got a fright. There in front of him stood a very angry Cream , glaring at him at the entrance of his room.

"Well?" she asked and Sonic looked at her. "Where's Amy?"

Sonic looked perplexed for a moment, then something clicked in his head and he smacked his head with his gloved hand.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Cream cried. "You always hurt her! All she wants is to spend time with you and you can't even spare her that! You just insist on breaking poor Amy's heart! I don't understand why she loves you so much!"

Sonic's face was mortified which turned to fear as Cream spoke. As soon as she had finished speaking he had sped off into the night. As soon as he left Cream's anger disappeared and a brood smile came onto her face.

"I think we got him Cheese!"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed and with that the pair headed off to bed.

***

Amy shivered as she walked. Thankfully, the moon shone high above her. This enabled her to see the tracks left my Sam and Sonic but on the other hand, it had become increasingly cold. She rubbed her arms trying to get warm.

"Oh! I wish I was in the warmth!" She moaned, knowing Ella and Cream would be worrying about her know. As she let her thoughts wonder on their worried faces, she tripped and fell. She was caught by a hand. A very warm hand. She looked up to find Sonic helping her up.

"Get off me!" She spat, making Sonic jump! She continued to walk.

"Ames I-"

"Don't Ames me!" Amy spun around giving Sonic a fright. "Just leave me alone!" She continued. "I'll find my own way home as I always do because I'm the one who gets left behind, I'm the one you don't care about! So since you don't need me, I don't want you Sonic the Hedgehog!" She turned back and continued to walk. Sonic touched her arm put she moved away. Next he tried to grab her hand but she let go of his grasp. He then moved to grab her but she pulled out her hammer which made him move back. Next, he rushed to her catching her as she collapsed with the weight of her Piko Piko hammer.

"Please Sonic," she murmured tears falling down her cheeks. "Please just leave me alone."

Instead of leaving her, he picked her up bridal style and set off back to the manor.

***

Amy woke up when Sonic opened the door of her room. She moved so Sonic knew she was awake and he smiled placing her on her feet.

"Glad to see your ok," he said giving her his trademark thumbs up and smile. Amy did not respond and Sonic dropped it at once when she bowed her head.

"Sonic," she asked. "Why do you pretend to like me?"

"Ames..." Sonic began

"Am I that awful, that you can't stand to be around me?"

Sonic remained silent, his ears drooped. He hated when she lost faith in him. He didn't mind the others but with Amy... if she lost faith in him, he lost faith in himself. Although he wasn't close to her, he admired that she stood by with him, whatever the cost, even when she would sacrifice herself just to make sure he was safe.

"Please just go Sonic," Amy said dragging out of his thoughts. When he looked up she had turned away.

Immediately, Sonic swallowed his pride, spun her around and hugged her. Amy, shocked by this new side of Sonic stood there not knowing what to do. Sonic hugged her tighter, and soon Amy hugged him back relaxing into the position.

"I'm sorry Ames," Sonic said making Amy's eyes widen. He let go of her and looked into her green eyes. "You're a very important person to me Amy. Don't you forget that." With that he smiled and she did too.

"Please forgive me?" He asked.

"Always," Amy replied.


End file.
